


Blades of Fire Never Extinguish

by MonadosPower



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this so I'll do it later, but he doesn't appear physically, wait don't worry he's not dead or anything--, well Roy is mentioned anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow's the big day; new and old Smashers are getting announced, but because of this, a certain blue-haired prince is...uneasy. A certain blue-haired mercenary notices this, and decides to consult him. (Takes place a day before Lucas, Roy, and Ryu were available as DLC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades of Fire Never Extinguish

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I don't know anything about any Fire Emblem game before Awakening why am I writing this

A young, blue-haired man around the age of sixteen was in his dorm of the Smash Manor. It was nearly midnight, but the young man was still wide awake and his night clothes. This man was seemingly upset by something, quite evident in his no longer shining bright, sea-blue eyes, now more of the dark depths of the ocean. This man was the current Prince of Altea, Marth Lowell. Tomorrow, new Smashers were being announced. Some might be veterans, and some might be entirely new Smashers. The reason why he was awake? He couldn't stop thinking about an old friend of his. He was a fiery-haired teen, and the boy who wields the Sword of Seals. Roy of Pherae. He had been his first friend during the Melee tournament, sure, he even taught him English lessons, but then one day...he had suddenly left. He was absent during the next tournament as well, the Brawl tournament. Why did he leave? He didn't leave a note, much less a notice he was about to. Not even Marth or anyone in the Manor knows the answer, and they may never know...

A soft knock interrupted the young prince's thoughts, but the voice certainly wasn't. "Marth?"

He recognized that voice anywhere, it was one of his roommates. "Come in, Ike."

The man named Ike slowly opened the door, still in his fighting attire. Not that he changed his clothes that often, anyways. He didn't really find a use for that. "Is there something bothering you? You're usually not awake at this time."

Marth simply looked away from the buffer man, attempting to form a sentence to say to Ike. The prince  _knew_ he missed the young redhead, and he  _knew_ Ike wanted to know the problem, but...how was he supposed to say it? After what seemed like minutes, Marth looked back to the mercenary. "It is...nothing of importance. I am simply thinking of an old...friend."

Ike quirked up a brow at this. He had a feeling he knew who Marth was talking about, and he was going to go with that assumption. "It's Roy, isn't it? The second Fire Emblem representative?"

Marth slowly nodded. His bangs were hanging in front of his eyes, making his expression hard to tell. But, Ike could tell he was upset by his wavering voice. "...Yes. Have you been informed of the new, and possibly returning Smashers arriving tomorrow?"

Ike simply nodded, slowly putting the pieces together in his head. "Who hasn't? I think everyone in the Manor knows."

But then, it all came together.

"...You're worried that Roy isn't coming back, aren't you?"

Marth simply continued to look towards the ground, seeming that was more interesting than looking at Ike. Noticing this, the burlier man of the two frowned, speaking in a soft, yet firm tone to the slimmer man.

"Marth."

Sniffling faintly, the Altean Prince looked up to the Crimean mercenary, quickly rubbing a gloved arm over his now-puffy eyes. Inhaling a shaky breath before responding, the young man's voice wavered slightly.

"Yes, that is correct...I am sorry, this is not like mysel—"

The blue-haired mercenary immediately hushed him with a raise of his hand.

"Marth. It's okay. It's normal to feel that way. I...sometimes miss people I used to know, too. Mainly from the Greil Mercenaries, but I keep myself strong. And you should, too. You're physically one of the strongest I know, and I know that you can be mentally, too."

Simply staring at the buffer man in front of him, Marth slowly lowered his now-wet sleeve to the soft sheets of his bed, seeming as if he were trying to form words to respond.

"...Ike, I..."

The addressed man simply stared at the prince, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"...I thank you. I will keep this in mind, and I will have hope. The day has not come yet, so I am not for certain that he will return or not."

Giving a smile at the young man, he reached a firm hand down and tousled Marth's hair much to the teen's dismay with a startled yelp. Attempting to lighten the mood up for the both of them, Ike simply stated, "But the day already  _has_ technically come, right? It's midnight."

Laughing bashfully to himself, Marth awkwardly rubbed a pale elbow with a pale hand. "I...I suppose you are right. Please let me correct myself; the  _time_ has not come yet."

Now beginning to stand up from the spot he had sat, Ike gave a rather rough pat on the royal's back, face quickly morphing into one of slight surprise. "Oh, right. Before I go, you got mail. It must've gotten sent to me by mistake."

Marth blinked in slight confusion. "Perhaps it is fan mail?"

Ike shook his head. "Looks too classy to be by a fan. Here, why don't you read it?"

With that said, Ike fished out a red and small envelope from one of his belts, handing it to the blue-haired royal. There was a small seal on the front, enclosing what was inside of the envelope. Marth curiously stared at the small item in his soft and pale hands, not seeming to notice Ike exiting his dorm. The Crimean mercenary figured it would be best to leave him be for now, closing the door behind him with a soft "click".

Marth shakily reached his free hand to slowly open the golden seal, the seal seeming to shine as bright as fire. Taking a very careful approach to not damage the seal or the fancy red envelope, the Altean Prince gingerly then began to take out the neatly-folded letter, a soft gasp escaping his pale lips as he did so. Of course, there was writing on the letter, but what was so peculiar about it?

It was the handwriting.

 _Roy's_ handwriting.

 _Roy of Pherae's_ handwriting.

Seeming to now have lost his grip on everything, the blue-haired prince carelessly tossed the envelope to the side, quickly reading over the neat, yet childish feel to it, handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Marth Lowell,_

_I know this seems really unexpected, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Long story short, I'm back into the Smash tournament! I know how you love surprises in a good way, but as I said, I couldn't wait! Also, if you forgot whose handwriting this is, it's Roy! Yes, the same Roy from the Melee tournament, and your best friend! Anyways, I can't say much, but I just know you'll be overwhelmed tomorrow. I would be visiting you in person, but sadly, the Hands say I'm a "surprise". That sucks. But, I wrote a letter in secret and gave it to the nearest post office! I know there's a lot to catch up on, and...I'm really sorry. About leaving you in the Melee tournament so suddenly, I mean. I'll explain everything tomorrow, but the most I can say is this: I'm beginning to take over more jobs in Pherae, and I just needed a little break. I'm really,  **really**  sorry. I'll actually talk to you face-to-face after my "reveal" to everyone tomorrow, okay? No hard feelings, right? Also, be expected to be smothered with hugs!  
_

_From, Roy of Pherae_

Marth could've been tearing up at this point, and he was. He read over the letter multiple times, many thoughts racing through his mind at the same time.

He didn't hate him after all?

He was coming back?

He couldn't wait to be revealed to him tomorrow?

...He was coming back?

Neatly folding up the letter the way it was previously, Marth carefully inserted it back into its envelope (after fumbling around to find it, of course,—nearly having a heart attack when he thought he had lost it). Setting it on his small sidetable beside of his bed, Marth slowly rested his head onto the bed's fluffy pillow, a soft smile gracing his tear-soaked face. He could care less, though.

After all, his long-time best friend was coming back, wasn't he?

He had to be strong. For Roy of Pherae, for Ike, captain of the Greil Mercenaries, and especially, the Prince of Altea, Marth Lowell.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh...this took so long to get my motivation, but I started on Saturday, the day before the Smash direct, I believe  
> Also, if anyone wanted to know, what got me in the mood to write was this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TKEwBzhywo  
> Ugh...now, if you excuse me all, I need to go rest up and prepare for presents, cake, and excitement when I wake up (if you don't know yet, basically, my birthday)


End file.
